<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwind by loeysbh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634124">Unwind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbh/pseuds/loeysbh'>loeysbh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Mild Smut, Roommates, Smut, Students, Swearing, profanities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbh/pseuds/loeysbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol just wants to help his roommate Baekhyun unwind after studying all day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck, that was close.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun heaves a euphoric sigh of relief as soon as he hits ‘send’. He’s been cramming a financial report all day since he forgot to put its deadline in his list of reminders, which was due at midnight. Fortunately, he’s able to submit it at exactly 11:59, only a few seconds before midnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up from his computer when he hears the front door of the apartment open and then closes. Baekhyun listens to the footsteps of most probably his roommate and anticipates the knock on his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Chanyeol, clad in gray sweatpants and a plain white tee, lets himself in but greets Baekhyun with a frown, “You’ve been sitting there since I left and you’re still in the same position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek, I left at 10 am.” Chanyeol deadpans and Baekhyun’s mouth forms into an O as if the realization has just hit him, “Did you even eat? Lunch? Dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shakes his head before turning his focus back on his computer, “I didn’t have time to. I barely even made it to my deadline and I still have another exam to study for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun loudly groans after saying that out loud and folds his arms on the desk before slamming his head on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so fucking done with this semester.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fu-?” Baekhyun yelps when Chanyeol pulls his swivel chair away from his desk, almost making him fall out of balance and face-plant the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up and put some pants on.” Chanyeol says as he grabs Baekhyun’s arm to lift him up, “God, you didn’t even drink water, did you? You need to take better care of yourself, Baek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, who’s only wearing boxers and an oversized black shirt, snorts at that, “Says you who smokes a pack in less than a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes unconsciously drop down to Baekhyun’s bare thighs when the smaller stands up, and they linger there for a moment too long. He shakes his head once he got a hold of himself, hoping the thought of wanting to kiss and mark his thighs would go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can never win with you, can’t I?” Chanyeol chuckles. “Just go put on some pants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine,” Baekhyun complies and goes to his wardrobe, “Where are we even going? It's past midnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The convenience store is still open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How healthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Baekhyun has finally put on some sweatpants similar to Chanyeol’s, the two leave their apartment and walk to the convenience store that was only three blocks away from their building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have many options for a dinner meal so they just settled for a cup of instant ramen, some corndogs, and a few cans of beer. After paying for their food, they took their seats in the empty bench outside the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is just about to take a sip from his beer when a water bottle is suddenly being shoved to his face, “Drink this first. Why do you keep forgetting to hydrate yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, mom.” Baekhyun retorts to which Chanyeol just rolls his eyes at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘mom’ me.” Chanyeol says before drinking his beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, daddy.” Baekhyun smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chokes and starts coughing after hurriedly swallowing his beer. Baekhyun just laughs hysterically while pointing at his red-faced roommate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your kinks are showing, Yeollie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head back to their shared apartment after finishing their midnight meals and the cans of beer they bought. Baekhyun’s already a slight buzz from the beer by the time they arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the treat, Chanyeol. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Baekhyun plops himself back on his swivel chair and opens his computer. He still has that exam to study for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t skip meals, Baek. If you’re cramming for something, let me know so I can bring you food myself. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would do that?” Baekhyun turns his swivel chair around and brightly beams at him, “You’re the best. I wonder why you’re still single. Anyone would be so lucky to have you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, Baekhyun, you tell me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun goes back to studying again despite how he’s had some beer earlier and  it’s already nearing 2 in the morning while Chanyeol is editing some photos for his photography class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is a business major student and he just has one final test on Accounting before he’s free from the semester. On the other hand, Chanyeol is a fine arts major and his semester is relatively over already since he submitted his plates early, he just needs to submit one last project in photography.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turns to the sound and sees Baekhyun rubbing a spot on the back of his shoulders, pain etched on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek, you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just.. Ah,” Baekhyun groans again after pressing on the same spot, “It’s just a muscle knot, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol closes his laptop and walks over to his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he tells Baekhyun, patting the space beside him on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun doesn’t ask any questions and just closes his computer as well before sitting down beside Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around.” Baekhyun does what he’s told, facing his back to Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to- Ah..” Baekhyun sighs when he feels Chanyeol’s palms press on the sore spots on his shoulders. “That feels good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your knots here are tight.” Chanyeol tells him, his voice lower than usual, “I told you to stretch and not sit all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I also told you that I had to cram something.” Baekhyun remarks back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol just ignores him and continues massaging Baekhyun’s shoulders, “Better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turns around to face Chanyeol, making him take his hands off, “It’s better but the knots are still there, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and stands up from Chanyeol’s bed to go back to his studying, “Oh well, just leave it. It’ll probably go away later when I sleep it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Baekhyun could go any further from the bed, Chanyeol grabs his wrist. “This won’t do. Lie down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Baekhyun tenses at the command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down and take off your shirt. I’ll massage you.” Chanyeol casually says as if it’s no big deal. He turns around to leave and goes inside their bathroom to retrieve something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off my what.. Massage? What?” Baekhyun whispers to himself, still confused, both at Chanyeol’s suggestion and at his heart beating faster than usual as if he’d just run a marathon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s giving me a massage?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s thought is interrupted when Chanyeol comes back to the bed, a small bottle in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Baekhyun asks, nodding at the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oil,” Chanyeol says, “and didn’t I tell you to lie down and take off your shirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, jeez. Didn’t know I was roommates with a masseur.” Baekhyun jokingly says as he lifts up the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, placing it on Chanyeol’s desk before lying down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may be joking right now but internally, his mind is going crazy at the thought of his undeniably attractive roommate’s oiled up hands roaming across his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you should be thanking me. It’ll make your shoulders feel better so the pain doesn’t bother you all throughout finals week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll thank you later. Let’s see if you’re any good first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol puts a generous amount of oil on his hand and rubs his hands together after placing the bottle on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie on your stomach.” Baekhyun complies and rolls over, presenting his smooth and light skinned back. Chanyeol gulps as his eyes trail over his broad shoulders all the way down to the tiny waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeol?” Baekhyun calls out, turning his head to the side to look at Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah? Just relax and stay still.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kneels beside Baekhyun’s body on the bed and gently places his hands on his back. After a few seconds, Baekhyun relaxes and sighs contently as he gets used to Chanyeol’s hands spreading the oil all over his back and his palms pressing on the tension spots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck..” Baekhyun lets out a breath, the sound almost similar to a moan. “That feels really good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol positions his hands on the shoulders now where the tight knots are, his fingers are gentle but firmly works out the knots on his shoulders, making Baekhyun let out another moan audibly. Chanyeol gulps again as the sound sends shivers across his body, awaking a specific part of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you so good at this?” Baekhyun turns his head to the side again so he sees Chanyeol’s face while he continues to knead his shoulders, the oil making it easier for him to work out the knots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done this before, you’re the first one.” Chanyeol chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good though. You should consider a career change-Ah!” Baekhyun lets out a louder moan when Chanyeol has apparently hit a sensitive spot. Chanyeol continues to gently rub that area before moving on to the rest of his back. Baekhyun sighs in relief as he feels the tension and pain in his shoulders finally fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you enjoying yourself too much, B?” Chanyeol’s voice is so close now, his lips almost touching Baekhyun’s earlobes but his hands don’t stop moving on his back. He’s straddling Baekhyun’s back now with his knees resting on either side of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just feels so good.” Baekhyun whispers, “Harder, Yeol, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol imagines a different scenario in his mind and resists the groan he wants to let out after hearing that. He glances down and sees his own hard on, poking through his sweatpants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Baekhyun. You’re driving me crazy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol presses his palms harder on his lower back, “Here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Baekhyun opens his mouth in a silent moan, “Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller pours more oil and silence takes over the room aside from Baekhyun’s low moans and sighs from Chanyeol’s massage. When Chanyeol’s finally done, he gets up from his position and Baekhyun feels his hands linger on his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol feels arousal take over his body as he takes in the sight of Baekhyun’s droopy, half-lidded eyes after Baekhyun turned around to lie on his back. Baekhyun glances down and notices the erection through Chanyeol’s sweatpants. The taller catches him looking at it and smiles sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smirks after seeing how he affects Chanyeol, wanting nothing else but to pounce on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I couldn’t hel- What are you doing?!” Chanyeol frantically yells as he watches Baekhyun strip off his remaining clothes with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I say I’ll thank you?” Baekhyun kicks his discarded sweatpants off the bed before sitting up and moving closer to Chanyeol. “Well, here’s me thanking you. May I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looks down and sees Baekhyun’s hesitant hand ghosting over his growing bulge. He nods for him to go ahead so Baekhyun takes his clothed dick in his hand and caresses it while his other hand is gripping on Chanyeol’s toned biceps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You showed me how skillful you are with your hands so now it’s my turn.” Baekhyun enticingly whispers to Chanyeol’s ear before grazing his teeth on his earlobe and kissing the spot on Chanyeol’s neck below his ear, making Chanyeol take a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol is rendered speechless, overwhelmed with the arousal and heat his body is taking in. Baekhyun continues to caress his clothed manhood, so eager to please, and Chanyeol’s breathing is starting to get heavy, both of them painfully turned on and horny by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down.” Baekhyun blurts out after raining wet kisses all over Chanyeol’s neck. He doesn’t wait for Chanyeol to respond as he quickly pushes the taller down on the bed and sits on his abdomen, straddling Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek,” Chanyeol mutters, placing his hand below Baekhyun’s chin while staring at his lips, “Can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun licks his lips before nodding and Chanyeol doesn’t waste anymore time, moving his hand to the back of Baekhyun’s head and pulling him closer to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Chanyeol licks and nibbles at Baekhyun’s lips so the smaller opens his mouth and lets Chanyeol thrust his tongue in. Baekhyun whimpers and the sound goes straight to Chanyeol’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God,” Baekhyun moans into the kiss, “you kiss better than I’ve imagined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughs, encircling his arms around Baekhyun’s body to bring him even closer, “So you imagined kissing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun glares at him playfully before grinding down his hips on Chanyeol’s dick on purpose, making the taller grunt in surprise. He taps Chanyeol’s shirt and says, “Off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Baekhyun watches him remove his shirt and pull down his sweatpants as well. They’re both left with nothing but their underwear on now. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun once again and kisses him more fervently, licking into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun kisses him back with just as much fervor while tugging at Chanyeol’s hair, making the other groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun begins to move his lips to Chanyeol’s jaw, down to the column of his neck, where he begins sucking on the skin. Chanyeol lets out a satisfied sigh, taking in all that Baekhyun is giving him while his own hands are roaming all over Baekhyun’s entire body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun leaves a trail of wet kisses from Chanyeol’s collarbones, to his toned and broad chest, all the way down to his navel. He watches Baekhyun with hooded eyes, heavy from arousal, as the smaller bites the hem of Chanyeol’s underwear and slowly pulls it down, using no hands, only his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Chanyeol mutters, “That’s fucking hot.” Baekhyun just smirks at him, his underwear still in between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s cock springs straight up, almost hitting Baekhyun’s face, after he peeled the underwear away from Chanyeol’s body, throwing it on the floor. He was totally hard and Baekhyun notes the slight curve upward of Chanyeol’s cock along with how thick the girth is. He can feel his mouth salivating just at the sight of his roommate’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s thigh before taking the length in his hand, giving it a few strokes and pressing his thumb over the slit of the tip. Baekhyun brings his face closer to Chanyeol’s cock and takes the length in his mouth without any form of warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Chanyeol lets out before hissing at the sensation as Baekhyun starts doing a phenomenal job, diligently sucking his dick at a moderate pace. When his tongue touches the tip, he doesn’t forget to lick around it and thumbs at the slit while using his other hand to massage his balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck.” Chanyeol doesn’t stop himself from blurting out the profanities he could think of as Baekhyun continues to bob his head fast while eagerly sucking and moaning along, “Baek, god, that feels so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Chanyeol feels that familiar heat, coiling in his lower stomach, he grabs Baekhyun’s hair and pulls him off, making the smaller whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’m gonna cum if you keep going,” Chanyeol chuckles before pecking him on the lips, “but I want you to cum with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tugs on Baekhyun’s underwear and the smaller gets the message so he strips it off his body and throws the last piece of clothing he had to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baek, you’re gorgeous. Have I told you that? You’re fucking gorgeous.” Chanyeol tells him, his eyes heavy and dark with lust and fondness, before flipping them over and bringing Baekhyun down to lie on his back. Chanyeol pins Baekhyun’s wrists on the bed before diving for another kiss. Chanyeol uses his other hand to reach down and stroke Baekhyun’s dick to full hardness, making the smaller moan and whimper. He tries to thrust into Chanyeol’s hand, his hips buckling on their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-shit,” Baekhyun lets out and tilts his head up, before moaning loudly, feeling his eyes roll up in pleasure as Chanyeol kisses him harder and deeper while stroking his dick at a much faster pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Chanyeol pauses and takes the bottle of oil from the bedside table. He applies some to his own dick, giving it a few strokes and Baekhyun just watches him with droopy eyes and parted lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol moves his hips closer to Baekhyun’s thighs and soon enough, Baekhyun parts his lips in a silent scream when both their cocks come in contact with each other in Chanyeol’s hand, the oil making it easier for him to take the two lengths and wildly stroke them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grunts as he continues to jerk them both and then he moves his lips to Baekhyun’s chest, tracing the nipples with his tongue before sucking on and flicking them. He looks at Baekhyun’s face, moaning at the sight of how wrecked he looks with his disheveled hair, red face, drool at the side of his mouth, while breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Baekhyun is moaning in high pitch now, more drool escaping his mouth as Chanyeol grazes the nubs with his teeth, “Shit, Yeol. Faster, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol moans at the endearment then reaches down to apply more oil to their cocks before picking up the pace. Both their arousal heightens, making them shut their eyes from the intense pleasure. Baekhyun begins to quiver, letting Chanyeol know he’s close. He bends down to kiss Baekhyun some more then pulls away to stare into each others’ eyes with parted lips, their breaths hitting each others’ faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby.” Chanyeol whispers, his voice raspy from what they’re doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please. Fuck.” The smaller  whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun starts to scream and visibly convulses in pleasure. He holds on to the sheet of the bed with every ounce of energy he had left in him. After a few more thrusts, he cums and it hits both of their chests. Not long after, Chanyeol follows suit, moaning as white thick ropes of cum shoot from the tip of his cock. Chanyeol pumps them both a few more times until they’re spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol lies down next to Baekhyun and they spend the next few minutes staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily as they recover from their euphoric orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, Baekhyun tiredly laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chanyeol turns to his side to look at the other and asks him with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That,” Baekhyun slowly says, biting his lips as he hugs Chanyeol, “was the best massage I have ever had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s boisterous laugh echoes across the room. He pecks Baekhyun on the lips,  before hugging him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exhaustion from sitting all day in front of his computer has finally caught up to Baekhyun and adding the lingering pleasure from what they just did, it’s making him drowsy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Chanyeol, who turns to him as well, and playfully glares at the taller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, if I fail my exam, I’m blaming you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby. Just sleep for tonight. You need to rest, okay? I’ll go with you to the library tomorrow.” Chanyeol says before kissing him on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grins, a new sense of happiness bubbling inside him. He lets sleep take over his body, feeling content with the fact that he’s got Chanyeol by his side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So you've reached the end. I actually have a prompt in mind for a part two? hehe! Thank you so much for reading this! It's actually my first time to write smut. I've been writing fluff my whole life so this is all new to me but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much to M for reading the draft first before I post this, uwu ily! </p><p>Comments will be greatly appreciated &gt;&lt; You may also talk to me on twitter @loeysbh !! hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>